


Russian Roulette

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Off Canon, i literally just started playing and got past the house scene so I don’t know what’s going on, loosely based on canon, sometimes, you gotta fuck a robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Sometimes you gotta shoot ur shot with your hot Lieutenant. And suck his dick. The usual.





	Russian Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> (I literally just started playing the game and got past the part this scene was based on, so I don’t know shit about canon. But there was so much homoerotic energy that I had to do it to em. Let me know if you like it and I’ll make some more HA)

Connor almost felt bad leaving Hank alone in the bathroom. Almost. But he was an Android, after all—he couldn’t REALLY feel bad for him. Right? Even though he knew the other had been (albeit mildly) sobered up by the makeshift shower sesh Connor put him through, Con couldn’t help but worry that he’d still somehow get into some trouble. 

Con found himself perusing the Lieutenant’s bedroom, running his fingers along the fabric of the jackets in the closet that had been left ajar, glancing over a few open books—Hank had mentioned that, hadn’t he? That he liked regular, paper books and newspapers. So you could see the pages turn yellow and feel the texture of the paper? Something like that. Yes. Connor found that interesting—he hadn’t been programmed to find those things interesting, not to examine them at all, so he didn’t know what he preferred. But since he liked Hank, he figured he’d like regular newspapers, too. 

Connor paused when he found a picture laying on the bedside table. It appeared to be Hank, in his younger years, along with some woman whose face was seemingly obscured. It had either been burned, tear stained, or forcefully rubbed so hard that her face was distorted and unrecognizable, even to Connor’s best efforts. But he opted not to look too long. It wasn’t his business. They were partners. Nothing more. 

“Hey, kid, where are you?” 

Connor heard the Lieutenant call from the living room. 

“Oh-! Just a minute, Lieutenant Anderson! I was just...” he opted to lie, “cleaning up! I guess I’m your drunken stupor, you must’ve made a mess. But I’m an Android, after all, I’ll take care of it!”

Hank was in the doorway within a few moments, a brow raised and a “really?” look on his face. 

“You’re the worst bullshitter in the history of bullshitters. They didn’t program you to lie better? What are you doing in my room?”

“I was just—looking around?” Connor tilted his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t intend on finding anything in particular.”

“Did you find anything of interest that you didn’t already see when you were hounding my desk at the station?” 

“Actually...”

Hank sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. “Well. Go ahead. Might as well. Not like we’ll catch this andy anyway.”

“Who is the woman in this photo, Lieutenant Anderson? Were you married in the past? Based on your records—“

“How do you know my records?”

“I don’t! I didn’t. I mean, when I scanned your face for the first time, I can see everything, including but not limited to—“

“She was a girlfriend. Fiancé, more like. Only started drinking when our relationship started to collapse.”

“Is she no longer in the picture?”

“Why, afraid you’ll have competition for stalking me 24/7?” Hank snorted and rolled his eyes. Crossing his arms, he let out a sigh. “No, Connor. She’s long gone.”

“Dead..?”

“I wish. Might’ve made it easier on me. She left when she saw I was dedicated to my job. Didn’t want me in such a dangerous position, something like that. We fought a lot, I started drinking, and she left me. I guess my dedication to my job started to go down when her dedication to me vanished,” Hank chuckled sadly. “I don’t know why I keep the picture. She fell in love with a goddamn Android.”

Connor sat beside him on the bed. “Based on what I’ve been taught and picked up on, humans keep close to them the things that either bring them the most pain, comfort, or pleasure. That might be why you keep the photo of you two. And why you drink so much. Though, i wonder if the drinking is more pain than pleasure at this point. Seeing you in a pile of your own vomit, half dead....”

“I wasn’t half dead!” Hank snapped. “But maybe you have a point, sure. Your theory seems alright. But that doesn’t explain why I’m starting to like having you around. You don’t offer me shit.”

“Companionship?”

“Breaking into my house in the wee hours of the fucking morning and forcing me into a shower is companionship?”

“I suppose not...but I have studied on companionship. And I could provide pleasure, along with the prior.”

“...what exactly are you suggesting here? Don’t we have a case we have to go work on?”

“I want us to get along, Lieutenant. And I want to prove that I can be of use to you. I’ve seen how much you hate androids. And I want to change that.”

“I don’t hate all androids, I don’t hate you. Yet. Don’t push your luck.”

“Please. Let me at least try to prove myself a worthy partner.”

“I think you have the meaning of partner twisted in that wired brain of yours. I’m still confused on what you mean, boy, but go ahead. Guess I’ll—what are you doing?!”

Connor had wasted no time, already beginning to pull down the pants he’d just made Hank out on. 

“Please, let me do my job without question? Unless I do something wrong. In which case I require feedback.”

“Oh, God,” Hank muttered. 

Connor simply smiled sweetly, continuing to remove Hank’s pants and boxers and neatly fold them at the edge of the bed. Hank has a red flush to his cheeks. Connor wasn’t sure whether to attribute it to the alcohol or to the actions—at this point, neither was Hank. 

“I’m going to begin now. Am I permitted?”

“It’s too fuckin’ late to argue now, I guess,” Hank groaned. 

Connor nodded in agreement. Perhaps it was a little late. He began to stroke the other’s cock with one of his hands, while his eyes kept close watch of Hank’s face. The human face was the key to expression and emotion, after all. It really didn’t take as long as Connor thought for Hank to start getting hard in his hand. 

“If i were a medical professional, I would be rather happy right now, because at least we know the alcohol doesn’t affect your ability to perform,” Connor said cheerfully. 

“Jesus Christ. How can you still talk like that when you’re doing something like this?”

“Would you prefer I was quiet?”

“Yes!”

“Yes, sir,” Connor agreed, before taking the tip of Hank’s member into his mouth and sucking a bit, pulling off with a satisfying pop sound. He repeated that a few times, then taking more of Hank’s length inside of his mouth, further until it was sitting, hitting the back of his throat. Thank god he was an Android and didn’t have a gag reflex. 

Hank let out a loud groan of approval, his hips thrusting upwards to get more of that almost electrifying feeling. How long had it been since he’d felt this..? 

Connor seemed to have studied well. Along with his expert tongue movements—flicking the tip, running his tongue along the length, and pressing hard against the slit—Connor didn’t really need to pull off for air. His eyes were half lidded, though, as he started feeling a strange warmth within himself. And it felt so urgent. So hot. Yet so good. It was nothing he had felt before—granted, he hadn’t been able to feel much. Feeling..that was a sign of deviance, after all. 

“Mmh-!” Connor let out a small squeak of surprise when Hank grabbed a fistful of the back of his hair, thrusting desperately into Connor’s mouth. But Connor graciously accepted the gesture. It meant he felt good. 

However, after a few minutes, Connor pulled off, licking his lips. 

“May i begin stage two?”

“I don’t know what the fuck that means, but if it’s anything like that, go ahead.”

“One moment, Lieutenant,” Connor chirped, quickly removing all of his own clothing and hovering over Hank. “May I?”

“Don’t you need to—“

“I don’t feel much anyway, Lieutenant, androids can’t feel pain. It would merely be a hinderance.”

Connor began to press himself down onto Hank’s stiff cock, covering his mouth when the tip was in. It was like an electric shock went up his spine. This wasn’t natural for him at all. But it wasn’t bad. 

Hank could sense his nerves. He rested his hands on Connor’s milky thighs, a makeshift and silent way of reassuring the other that he could take his time. Connor knew it was no time to be bashful, though. He forced himself down more until he was fully seated. Both men let out noises of raw pleasure—Connor and Hank were equally surprised that Connor made any noise, really. 

“What’s this? You going deviant on me?” Hank chuckled, lifting Connor up a bit before thrusting back into him. 

“A-aah—oh-! No! I’m still entirely me! I’m-“

“Only deviants even come close to feeling emotions. What are you feeling right now?”

Hank began to repeat his actions, getting into a rhythm of fucking Connor. 

“Lieutenant Anderson, oh god—I don’t know what I’m feeling!” Conner admitted, biting his lower lip. “But I’m feeling, I’m feeling, I love it!”

“You’re too inexperienced to be a rider, kiddo. Flip over.”

Hank flipped them both over so Connor was on his back, his legs over Hank’s shoulders. He realigned himself, a wicked grin on his face. 

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Connor replied meekly. 

Hank thrusted deep into Connor, making the other arch his back almost immediately. It was interesting to see the prim and proper cyber detective get so loose—no pun intended. Connor looked human. He looked real, no need to try blending in. 

“Please do it more,” Connor pleaded. 

“Do what more?” Hank teased, getting back at Con for teasing him about the case earlier. 

“Please do whatever that is more! It feels really good!” 

“Sure thing, champ,” Hank laughed, opting to fuck Connor harder—essentially pounding him into the mattress. Now THIS was a sobering event. He just hoped he didn’t wind up breaking the Android. He’d already just come back from the dead. 

As Hank looked down at Con’s face, he swore he saw a bluish hue—then he recalled that the androids bled blue, so perhaps this was a form of blushing for Connor? Regardless of what it was or wasn’t, it was cute, and made Hank want to raw him even more. 

“I feel something building,” Connor confessed, his breathing becoming more ragged. 

“Already? Geez, you’re such a rookie, kid. We’ll fix that eventually.”

Hank covered Connor’s mouth with his hand, pressing into him more as he fucked him faster, the legs of the bed trembling along with Connor’s. Hank wasn’t even sure Connor would be able to walk and get to the case after this. 

“Mm!” Connor cried out into Hank’s hand—had to be blocked so the neighbors couldn’t hear—as he reached his climax.

The way his walls tightened around Hank, his legs squeezing the Lieutenant’s neck...it was a lot. Almost overwhelming. And Connor seemed to be overheating, so the surge of electricity and heat in the air just made it so much better. Hank didn’t even bother pulling out when he came, spilling his seed deep into his partner. Oh, sweet partner. 

When they were finished and laying side by side, Connor was still breathing heavily, despite honestly not needing to breathe at all. 

“Am I useful, Lieutenant?”

“I don’t hate you, kid.”

“Thank you, sir.”


End file.
